Pokemon Rising Ambitions
by timewalker6
Summary: The Pokémon World Championships, a tournament that takes place in the Lumino Region, a region known for it's rigorous terrain and incredibly strong wild Pokémon. Trainers from all over the word gather in teams of three to compete in this ultimate contest. Young trainer and Johto champion Crimson and his friends Indigo and Viridian compete to become the world champions.


**Chapter One: Dreams Begin**

I sat on the docks, staring out at the sea, sparkling and shining. I always loved living in Olivine, and it was good to be back after finishing my journey. The wind swept through my blue-black hair poking out from under my tan bucket cap. Sitting next to me was the Pokémon whom with I had begun my journey, quilava, staring out to the sea alongside me.

"You know Quil" I said, quilava turned to look at me. "I don't know what to expect tomorrow, we're headed to the Pokémon World Championships in the Lumina Region, but I don't know if I'm good enough yet."

I could still remember the battle at the Johto championships, Indigo was battling harder than I had ever seen him, and we met each other blow for blow, and I could still hear the announcer yelling, "For the first time in the history of the Johto League We have a tie!" However, I never saw it that way, Quilava had dropped a fraction of second before Indigo's Feraligatr had. To this day I feel like had Quilava managed to evolve, we would have had the extra edge we needed, but for some reason, we never managed to do it.

"Hey, Crimson!" came a voice.

"Viridian!" I shouted, jogging towards me in a blue tracksuit was a auburn haired girl with blue eyes and a small amount of freckles on her rosy cheeks. She was of a slight build and about 5"7".

"What's up?" she asked smiling at me. Standing next to her was her Lopunny, Lana.

"Not much" I replied, "Just thinking about tomorrow, I'm so excited!" I said.

"Yeah I can't wait, I figured I'd go for a run to clear my head before tomorrow." She looked up at me, smiling as always.

"Where's Indigo?" I asked, he was the third member of our team for the world championships, Team Prismatic. Trainers came from all across the world in teams of three to compete. Last year's champions, Team Black Tempo, had won by a landslide, but this year experts said there were going to be a myriad of new threats and challenges to face.

"He's over in the lighthouse, with professor elm." She said. "He's been spend almost all his time up there in his old age"

"He is seventy two now, when do you think he'll retire? I mean, eventually he won't be able to keep up with field work, that's why professors give Pokédexes to people like us, to fill it with information." I said.

"I dunno, but at least he's happy" she replied. I looked over at the lighthouse.

"We won't be able to see him tomorrow since the ferry is leaving early, we should probably head over there."

I reached for my belt and pulled out a pokéball, and sent out my Arcane, Archie, and jumped on it's back.

"Let's head to the lighthouse boy!" I shouted, and he took off running.

I was riding down the street and out jumped Mark with his Toxicroak. Mark was always hanging out with his gang, he was already somewhat strong alone and I guess he felt stronger in numbers.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, standing there cross-armed.

"What do you want?" I said, looking down at him. "I really don't have time to play with you and your friends" I said feeling irritated that he was bugging me.

"This is now a toll road, gotta give us a Pokémon to get through" he said, gesturing to his buddies who were holding a whole lot of pokéballs in their arms.

"You do realize that Archie here could easily jump over you, don't you?" I said.

"Toxicroak, poison jab!" He shouted, his Toxicroak leapt at me, Archie jumped out of the way just in time to avoid me being punched in the face by the purple and blue Pokémon. I jumped off of my Arcanine.

"I don't think that even you could defeat all of us!" He shouted, his three goons each pulled out a pokéball and sent out Seviper, Weezing, Sandshrew, and Magneton.

I reached for my belt and sent out my Scizor. I immediately took out Sandshrew with bullet punch. "Archie use flare blitz!" I shouted, Arcanine burst forward in a brilliant jet of golden-orange fire, crashing into Magneton and Weezing, leaving them unconscious.

"Do you still wanna fight me?" I asked, staring them down. I can't describe the satisfaction I felt when Mark and his gang dropped the pokéballs and ran. I picked up the pokéballs, hopped on Archie and headed for the lighthouse.

"Crimson you made it!" Said Elm as I came up the stairs. He had moved his lab up to the top of the lighthouse after moving here from Cherrygrove.

"Yeah I just wanted to see if you had any advice for me before I go." I said.

"Well I actually do have something for you" he said looking around his lab. He reached into a drawer in his desk and removed three map cards for our pokégears. "I upgraded these to show a map of Lumina, and I've upgraded your pokedexes to show wild pokemon native to the region" He said looking at me.

"As your sponsor I hope you know that I wish you luck." He said. "I know that you and the others have the skill to win, all you need to do is work together. I trusted you three with those Pokémon for a reason so don't let me down!" He said excitedly.

"I won't Prof. Elm" I said as I ran out of the lab. It was getting late and I needed to get some rest, tomorrow would be the beginning of a grand adventure.


End file.
